Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Timeless Realms
by PokemonChronicles
Summary: A boy that had woken up in a brave new world didn't know what to expect from it, but was surprised with what he had found, to say the least. He found a world filled with all kinds of things, from happiness to love, but also from corruption to hatred. He must hurry to right the wrongs of the world, because the clock is ticking, and the world's paralysis is approaching... OCs wanted!
1. Chapter 1

PoV: ?

Rain. That was all I could hear. Rain. I couldn't hear anything else, not words of people, not screeches of shoes, not even a hum. I could hear rain. That was all.

But I couldn't see anything. The moment I opened my eyes, I didn't even think I'd really opened them. There was nothing to see. Just pure darkness.

However, I could feel things, most notably my wrists and ankles. I didn't feel like I was on the ground, and whatever was around my wrists and ankles were keeping me up. I had been chained for a reason I didn't know. All I knew at the time was the will to be free.

I pulled and pulled, struggled and stuggled, grunted and grunted, but to no avail. I was hopelessly chained up, with no chance for escape. My energy was quickly diminishing, but I did not stop trying. With the last of my energy, I yelled, and tried to free myself from the prison of the chains. They did not break, or even creak. It was hopeless.

I then stayed there, hung from the wall, feeling ashamed. I didn't even remember how I got into that situation, how I got to that place, or anything on the subject. I was just encloaked in fury, but there was no way to release it. My energy was nearly depleted having to deal with the fury, so I tried to make use of whatever energy I had left. I rose my head, and let out a long, drawn out yell.

"HEEEEELLLLLPPPP!" I yelled. It was as if I could actually see the yell, and I watched as the yell was lost in the void of darkness. After yelling, I realized I was no longer able to move. Feeling defeated, I let my eyes close, and passed out.

PoV: Seroia

"Urgh..." I groaned, completely wiped out, "Where... Where am I?"

I opened my eyes, and saw a cloudy sky, with rain falling all around me. Every drop of rain that hit me felt incredibly odd, and I didn't know why. So I lifted my head up, and looked around.

My jaw dropped. There was a dense forest, one that I was not familiar with in the slightest. I started to panic, since I didn't know what to do. Where would I go? What would I do? How do I get home? Then, I heard two terrible sounds.

CRACK! SNAP!

I heard these noises, and looked where I heard them. I saw a tree rocking back and forth. I was paralyzed with fright. I couldn't move, or do anything! I was just watching as the tree slowly rocked back and forth, and it seemed as if time had slowed down. Out of nowhere, I saw lightning strike the tree, and heard an even louder crack than the earlier one! Then, the tree to start falling slowly in my direction. I screamed, but still could not move a muscle.

Every second at that point seemed like a minute as I was watching the tree fall. I knew that if the tree hit me, I would surely be killed. But I didn't know how to get out of the situation, since I couldn't move, at least not very efficiently. It felt like every move I made was slowed down.

The tree continued to inch closer and closer to me, and I was getting more and more scared, even though I noticed that the tree seemed to be slowing down. I didn't know what to think. I didn't know whether something was keeping up the tree or not, but I was desperately hoping that that something actually was.

Then, 2 things started happening at the same time. The tree, as I noticed, was starting to slow down a considerable amount, which was making me happy. But then, I noticed something else. The rain that was falling around me started to slow down, too! I was absolutely mystified, I had no clue what was going on. First the tree, then the rain? I didn't know what to think.

However, a 3rd thing started happening. My thought process actually seemed to be slowing down, too! I didn't know what to think, or whether I could actually think it if I knew it. I tried moving, but every motion seemed to be going at an incredibly slow pace.

Then, everything stopped. Literally. The tree stopped, the rain stopped, and my thought process stopped. My brain itself must have shut down, because I couldn't remember anything after that point. But I knew that I must have been there, like a rock, unable to do anything. I was frozen in time.

OC Sheet

(Remove these parts)

Credit: (Do you want me to give you credit for your OC, or do you wish to remain Anonymous?)

Name: (First name only)

Gender: (Self-Explanitory)

Species: (What Pokemon is it? No legendaries.)

Age - Appearance: (Due to the extreme time bending in this story, just tell me what age it appears to be)

Age - Maturity: (What age does it act like?)

Moves: (You don't have to add these if it never fights, but if you do, make these be actual moves, please!)

Alliance: (Good, Evil, Neutral)

Strength: (Strong, Flimsy, Neutral)

Personality: (Tell me all about who this Pokemon is!)

Backstory: (Optional, since it probably won't be told in the story, but if you want to tell me its backstory, go right ahead!)

Other: (Did I miss anything?)


	2. Chapter 2

PoV: Keron

"Hey, you awake?"

Groaning, I opened my eyes, and remembered the situation I was in. I was chained up to a wall, in pitch black darkness, and with no way of escape. I sighed, thinking the situation was hopeless.

"Good, you're awake! I need to get you out of here, so hold tight!"

I gasped. I was going to be let free! I started to struggle in an attempt to get out, but to no avail.

"Don't move! I'll get you out of there!"

All of a sudden, out of nowhere, I started to see things glowing. They almost looked like... claws! I was incredibly scared, as I was no longer sure of what this person would do to me. I started to struggle again, that time even more.

"DON'T MOVE!"

I stopped. The claws started to move around, and get closer to me. The claws, due to their incredible speed, blurred in front of me, and sliced open the upper chains! Unfortunately, physics took priority, and I fell forward. However, my 'savior' hadn't sliced the lower chains yet, so I ended up swinging down and hitting the wall face-first, and hanging upside down. The pain from the impact turned out to be less painful than I was expecting, which was a plus.

"Sorry! If I'd've cut the leg chains first, Arceus knows what could've happened to you! You could've been choked!"

Before I have a chance to process his words, I start to feel like I'm falling, and hit my head dead-on. Again, it wasn't nearly as painful as I'd been expecting, which was odd to me, because I did remember that something similar had happened to me before.

Groaning, I got up, and squinted, trying to see something, anything around me. I couldn't see one thing around me, not even the claws!

"Alright, we need to get a move on! Follow me!"

I started to hear soft footsteps, but I couldn't pinpoint where they were coming from.

"Where are you?! I can't see anything!" I yelled, feeling like I was left behind. It was one of my least favorite feelings, and I remember feeling it so many times...

"Oh, right! Sorry!"

Looking around, I noticed the glowing claws on my right. I immediately started running towards them, and managed to catch up to them. For some weird reason, though, even though the claws gave off so much light, I couldn't see who was wearing them. Another thing that my mind processed as odd was the fact that the claws were being used as a light source.

'Wouldn't a flashlight be better in situations like this?' I thought, really confused about it.

Soon, I noticed light coming from a distance. My mind registered it as the end of the cave. Sighing in relief, I started to run towards the light. Within half a minute, to my excitement, I was outside! I looked behind me, I saw the claws cross each other multiple times. While I somewhat thought this was a threat, it looked more like running to me.

But then came a shocker. When the person that saved me ran out of the cave, I was thrown off guard when I realized that my 'savior' wasn't a person. It was a Sneasel. A Pokémon. A freaking Pokémon! I didn't know what to think. There were so many thoughts that came into my head. I remembered that I played Pokémon Mystery Dungeon games as a kid, but... I never knew that Pokémon could actually talk, let alone _exist_.

All of a sudden, I started to feel something incredibly weird. It felt as if I were trapped in an invisible box. It felt as if I were stuck somewhere I didn't want to be, and knew I would never be able to get out of it. It was the most depressing feeling, and I didn't know why I was feeling it. Was I somehow in the Pokémon world, or were Pokémon somehow in our world? I didn't know, and I didn't want to know.

The Sneasel must've seen the look on my face, and looked at me with a grim look on his.

"Wait... you're a human, aren't you?" asked the Sneasel in a grim voice. I looked up, hesitated, and nodded.

"Yes... yes I am... but how... how did you know...?" I say while struggling to believe there was a talking Sneasel in front of me.

"Well, there's something I think you should know," the Sneasel said, "You're not alone."


	3. Chapter 3

PoV: Keron

"...What?" I asked, slightly confused by what he meant. "Do you mean..."

"Yes. There are other humans out there. Many, in fact," the Sneasel said with his eyes closed and head drooping. "Personally, I'm grateful. Our world needs all the help it can get nowadays."

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked.

"You're new here, right?" he questioned, looking at me with his eyes narrowed.

"...I...guess..." I responded.

"Well, for a while now, time has been screwing with us," he said, looking up at the sky with a frown. "In many places, time has either sped up, slowed down, or stopped altogether. Around here, we've been calling them Time Corruptions."

This blew my mind. At that moment, I didn't even believe that time was real! Instead, I thought that it was something that man came up with.

"...Wait, what?! How is something like that possible?!"

"We don't know. We've been looking everywhere, and nothing is giving us a clue." he said while looking frustrated.

"...We...?"

"We, as in the other Pokémon like me in the guild. It's been our top priority for awhile now, but nothing has been helpful," he said, and looked back up at the clouds, "However, we've recently had quite a few humans appearing in our world. We don't know exactly why, but we're assuming that it has something to do with the Time Corruptions."

I paused for a moment.

"...Okay, so what you're saying is... what?"

"I, personally, think that humans such as you can stop the Time Corruptions." he said, glaring at me out of the corners of his eyes.

My eyes widened, and my jaw dropped. He was expecting ME to stop time corruptions!

"Wait a minute, how on earth would that work!? I don't have special powers like Pokémon like you do!"

"Look down at yourself, and tell me what you see," He said, looking straight at me.

I looked down, and started to freak. My body was mostly blue, and I had black torso and set of legs, black droopy things on the sides of my head, and spikes on the backs of my hands!

"...what..." I gasped, struggling to believe what was happening. "...what...what is going on...?"

"There's no time to explain now. We've been standing here for too long. We need to get a move on!" he told me, waving me forward.

"Wait, WHAT!? WHY?!" I yelled, freaking out.

"A Time Corruption is spreading, it's right behind us!" he explained in a panicked voice. "We need to get out of here!"

I turned around, and saw what looked like a glass wall coming our way. Everything that slipped behind it suddenly became completely still.

"O-Okay!"

We started to run, but we soon came across a fallen tree that was taller than both of us. I cursed, knowing that if I was still a human, I'd be able to climb over the damn tree with ease. When I looked back over at the Sneasel, originally going to ask him what to do, I saw his claws starting to glow. He lunged at the fallen tree, and tried to chop it in half. Then, when I noticed that his claws didn't even make a dent in it, I started to get worried.

"Riolu!" he yelled, calling me. "I'll throw you over, then you need to get away!"

He grabbed me by the sides, and lifted me up. I was quite surprised, as I didn't think he would be able to do something like that. I climbed onto the tree, and when I stabilized myself, reached out to him. He stepped back, surprised, then looked at me with his jaw dropped.

"Riolu! You need to get away! Don't worry about me!" he yelled, surprising me to the point where I almost fell off the log.

"What? NO! I don't want to leave you here!" I yelled, actually worried for his safety. The Sneasel looked back at me with more of an frustrated look.

"Please, Riolu!" he said, looking at me with bloodshot eyes. "You have a reason to escape!"

I didn't know what to do. I stopped for a few seconds, while being aware that my time was tight. What would I do?

I heard an answer.

"Don't save him."


	4. Chapter 4

PoV: Keron

Startled, I looked around, trying to find out where the voice came from. No matter where I looked, I couldn't find the source. Troubled, I, again, tried to think about where it came from, but I kept thinking it came from my head.

"RIOLU!"

I woke up from my daydream, and remembered my situation. Looking back over at the Sneasel, I tried to think of what to do. Before I could decide, though, he yelled at me again.

"RIOLU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET OUT OF HERE!"

I was truly scared at that point. If I were to do what he told me, I practically would've let someone die. But if I didn't, there'd've been a chance that I could've either saved him but lost my own life, we both escape, or we both die. Those were my options.

I left. It was what he wanted me to do. If I would've been in the human world when something like that happened, I could've been taken to prison! I didn't know whether the same thing would happen to me here, but that didn't matter to me. 'I let him die' was the only thing in my mind at the time.

That is, until I bumped into something, or someone.

I looked up, and recoiled. Standing in front of me was a Mawile. A freaking Mawile! You know, that Pokémon that has that GIGANTIC mouth coming off from the top of its head! I was freaking out internally.

"Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!" I said in rapid succession, trying to keep the Mawile calm and not angry.

"Hey, it's okay, Riolu! Everything's okay!" said the Mawile, in a sweet voice. "...Is something the matter? You look terrified!"

'Ya think?!' I thought to myself, trying to keep myself at least somewhat dignified.

I nodded.

"What happened? Well, actually, first, what's your name?" she asked, still in a sweet tone. However, I could see something on her face that suggested she knew what I was about to tell her.

"Keron. My name... it's Keron." I said plainly.

"...My name's Nyla. It's nice to meet you, Keron." said the Mawile. I noticed a large drop of enthusiasm in her voice. Did she somehow know me?

"Hey... Keron," said Nyla, in more of a quiet voice, "By any chance, would you happen to know of someone named Elliot? I've been looking for him for a little while now."

I was tempted to say no, but I wanted to help Nyla, especially after what had happened earlier.

"Elliot? Could you be a little more specific?" I asked.

"Elliot's been a friend of mine for a long time now, even though Mawiles and Sneasels don't usually get along." she said.

My heart plummeted.

"I... I..."

"What is it, Keron?"

"...Something... something happened just a few minutes ago...

(-)-(-)

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Hmph. Why... should I believe you?" she asked me plainly, in a huge attitude shift. I saw tears forming in her eyes.

"I... He..."

"WHY DID YOU LET HIM FREEZE?!" she screamed, with tears streaming down her eyes. "HE WAS MY ONLY FRIEND!"

"I...I'm sorry..." I said, looking at that giant mouth.

Then, I started to feel weird inside. Not a heart plunge to the feet, but almost as if something was coming from inside me. Something... evil. Something... scary. Something really, really scary. The evil essence seemed to be trying to possess me. Before I knew what I was doing, I was running away from Nyla at full speed. It wasn't really me doing it, instead, it was more like an instinct. I had no clue what this evil essence was, but whatever it was, I didn't want to show it to Nyla. I'd probably have been gobbled up quicker than a snap had I done anything that showed violence to her.

Soon, I was deep in the forest, with moons high in the sky, having no clue where I was. I was terrified, as I no longer knew where to go, or in which direction I came from. I was even more terrified because I no longer knew whether the Time Corruption was still spreading or not. I assumed it had, because at the pace it was moving, it would've caught up to me by now.

However, something began to tell me it had. My movements seemed slower than usual...

Writing Music: The Neurax Worm - Plague Inc.


	5. Chapter 5

PoV: Keron

"NO!"

I stopped immediately. My head was spinning. I was entering the Time Corruption. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to escape. Was I stuck? Would I never move again?

As I was slowing down even more, I saw something horrifying. I saw Nyla, completely motionless, with her eyes closed. Something about how she was positioned told me that she had ran into the Time Corruption willingly. If I could've, I would've cried. I was the cause of not one, but TWO deaths. And I thought I was going to die in regret.

As my absolute freezing came close, I slowly closed my eyes. I didn't want to see the end of the world as I knew it, and I thought I would've witnessed it if I kept my eyes open. The loss of color, the complete motionlessness of everything, and Nyla's paralysis. I just allowed the freezing to take over, and stopped... forever...

"..."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

PoV: ?

"Heh heh, now's my chance!" I said, grinning on the inside.

I opened my eyes, and looked around. Everything was black, white and grey. There was absolutely no noise, and there was no hope anywhere.

Just the way I liked it!

I started to walk around, trying to figure out where I was, and where I needed to go. I frowned when I realized I didn't recognize where I was at all. 'That doesn't matter,' I thought. 'There's nothing that'll stop me, anyway.'

I looked to my left. Nothing but endless trees, randomly placed in an inconvenient way if I wanted to get through them.

I looked to my right. A motionless river, with no signs of life in it at all.

Then, I looked in front of me. An open plain, with a colorful town visible miles and miles away. I grinned, and started running forward, passing by a Mawile as I ran.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

PoV: Tayna

"TAYNA!" my father yelled from outside my room, sounding like he was ready to explode, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! GET UP!"

"Yes, father!" I replied out of fear while rubbing my eyes.

"What the hell has been up with you lately?!" my father yelled yet again. "This isn't like you!"

I didn't respond. I didn't want to tell him. I just got out of my bed, and walked out of my room. My father was right outside my door, looking he like wanted to shove the spikes on the back of his paws in my face. No, really, his paws were vibrating with anger.

"TAYNA! GET TO SCHOOL! YOU'RE LATE AGAIN!" he yelled, pointing to the exit, which I ran through like a bullet.

'My name is Tayna, and I'm a female Riolu. I'm in the league of thirteens, and I love my life.' I said to myself under my breath. I kept saying it over and over, as I was trying to keep myself from going insane.

I was a wreck. I'd barely slept the night before, not to mention the whole week. I kept having the same nightmare over and over. I kept seeing this horrifying face, with blood running out its empty eye sockets, and a broken, toothy grin plastered across its face. It surely wasn't a Pokémon, that much I knew for sure. But I still didn't know what it was, and it freaked me out over, and over, and over again.

I also was flunking in school. The face kept invading my head at the worst possible times, and it just wouldn't go away. I didn't want to tell anyone about it, though, since I thought I actually heard the face threaten me. Think of it like blackmail, if you'd like to.

When I reached the school, I just wanted to fall on the ground and lie there for awhile. I was so tired... yet I couldn't sleep anyway... but I had to keep the tiny bit of sanity I had left. I walked into the school.

It was deserted. There was no one there except me. Was I really really late, or had something happened? I didn't know. I walked further into the school, when I noticed a fight happening at the end of the hallway. There was a Krokorok, who I recognized as Riley. Of course, I expected her to be at any fight in our school, and she usually was, so there was no surprise there. However, there was also someone I didn't know, and what actually surprised me was that this one seemed to be winning. It was another Riolu, but it had red fur instead of blue fur, unless the red was...!

I ran at full speed towards the fight. I didn't know what I was doing whatsoever. I just wanted the fighting to stop. But as the Riolu turned toward me, and I saw its piercing eyes, I screamed. It wasn't the face I saw in my nightmares, but it paralyzed me nonetheless.

"Ah... Taynaaaa..." said the Riolu in a maniac-like voice. "I've been looking all over for yoooouuuu..."

He started walking towards me, letting Riley run for her life. However, that wasn't the case with me. I was his target. What did he want?! I didn't know, but against all odds, I stood my ground.

"Not backing away, I seeeee..." said the Riolu with an even crazier voice than before. "That's brave of yooooouuuu... Everyone else acted like cowaaards and ran aaaawaaay..."

I didn't want to let him win. I was screwed, sure, but I hated when a bad guy won. Even as he started to charge an Aura Sphere, I didn't move a muscle. I watched as the Aura Sphere got bigger, and bigger, and bigger. I was freaking out internally, as I knew an Aura Sphere that big could easily kill me.

However, it was too big for even the scary Riolu to handle. The sphere shattered, sending the Riolu flying and smashing the wooden wall. I still stood my ground, but what I heard next scared me more than his stare.

"Where... Where am... I...?" said the Riolu in a straight but hurt voice. "I'm... alive?"

OCs: Riley the Krokorok = MaliciousGravy


	6. Chapter 6

PoV: Tayna

I raised an eyebrow. Who was this guy? First, he tried attacking me, then he doesn't know where he is? Could that Aura Sphere have caused him to lose his memory?

I didn't count on it. I kept my position, knowing that if I would blindly try to help him, I would be entirely open to attack. I had the feeling that this was just a trick. I put both of my paws to the right, and started charging an Aura Sphere of my own. Soon, it was about the size of my head, which would normally have been the time I'd've shot the sphere.

But I couldn't do it. At that moment, when I looked into the Riolu's eyes, I knew he was innocent. True fear was in his lime green eyes, even though he didn't yell or scream. I retracted the Aura Sphere, and walked up to him. He was crying silently. Imagining being in his position, I could understand why. Potential death for him was right there, in my paws.

"Wh-Who...Who are you?" asked the Riolu, still with tears in his eyes. "How did I get here? Why did you try to kill me?"

I was confused. Who was this kid? Despite still wanting to be careful, I didn't lie to him.

"My name's Tayna." I said blankly. "I saw you fighting a Krokorok when I got here. _You_ tried to kill _me_."

The Riolu's eyes widened. Then, he looked down, and put his paw on his chest. I was confused, as the Riolu didn't look too injured. I just stood there as he finished looking, and looked back up at me.

"I don't know what happened." said the Riolu. "I remember getting caught in a Time Corruption, then nothing."

"A TIME CORRUPTION?!" I yelled, super surprised. "NO ONE has EVER escaped from a Time Corruption! WHO ARE YOU?!"

"Keron... My name's... Keron." said the Riolu. "I honestly don't remember how I got out of that thing. Hell, I don't even know whether or not I'm still in that Time Corruption. I have no clue what's going on... Unless..."

I raised an eyebrow again.

"Unless... what?" I asked, curious.

"...Never mind. That can't be it." he said, mystifying me. "I was going to say that I could tell there was something evil within me... but..."

"...Well, now we know where the murder machine came from. That's a start." I said sarcastically. "But why don't you remember anything else?"

"I already said, I don't know." he said with his paw under his chin, and elbow on his knee. Weird position, if you ask me.

"Well, I might have a theory, but it might be a stretch." I said unconfidently. "That evil inside you must've been so strong that you couldn't remember anything during the time it was at its strongest."

"But how could I have escaped from the Time Corruption?" he asked, foolishly expecting me to know. "Why would I have this kind of evil inside me?!"

"Do I look like a wizard to you?!" I asked him. "I don't know anything about who you are, and-!"

It was as if a lightbulb started glowing in my head.

"Hey, that's it! We need to visit the Elder of our town! I'm sure he'll know something!" I said excitedly. I finally had a reason to visit the Elder!

"Yeah, sure! Just-" he stopped. "WAIT A MINUTE! I was just on a rampage, so... wouldn't someone try to... arrest me or... something?"

"Arrest?" I asked, completely confused. "Where the heck are you from, Keron?"

"I... uh..." he said, stuttering.

"That doesn't matter! You'll be fine! Besides, I can reassure everyone you're tame!" I said with a smile on my face. It felt good to trust Keron, even though I didn't know why.

"*scoff* 'Tame'." he said, chuckling.

I looked over at him, as he was getting up, with a confused expression on my face. I had no idea why he found that funny. However, that thought passed quickly. Perhaps he was just a little insane? I didn't really know.

We started walking back down the hallway, looking in the rooms as we went. Thankfully, Keron didn't seem to have hurt anyone, except maybe Riley. Back then, you were allowed to leave school if you had something really important you needed to do. And... well... if Keron had some sort of ability to escape Time Corruptions, there could still be hope for the world! In my opinion, that _is_ important!

PoV: Keron

We were walking through the hallway when I noticed a banner on the wall. It read: "Every and any Pokémon is welcome in the Pokézone Leagues!" but in small handwriting it said: "No humans"

At that time, I was confused. I (painfully) remembered Elliot saying that there were MANY humans in the world, but I didn't know why they would ban humans from the schools. I remembered in the old Pokémon Mystery Dungeon games that humans weren't exactly the coolest things to the other Pokémon, but this was really pushing it! What the heck did humans do other than save the world?!

Tayna noticed that I was looking at the banner, so I immediately looked away. I didn't know whether or not to tell her that I was a human, but just in case, I kept my mouth shut.

While we were walking to the 'Elder's' house, I decided to try and remember little things from my human life. I started racking my brain for every little bit of information I could get. I remembered my Mom, and even though I couldn't remember her real name, I remembered every detail of what she looked like. Pretty face, minimal wrinkles, clear blue eyes, crystal earrings, and long, brown hair. However, surprisingly, I couldn't remember anything about my dad. Did I even have a dad? I didn't know. Considering that I remembered how nice my Mom was, I don't think they would have been divorced.

Then, I started to recall a chilling memory, which included my twin brother, Javier. We had a forest behind our house that we liked to mess around in, playing EPIC hide and seek, paintball gun fights, and so many more games! One particular night, we were playing hide and seek, and when Javier found me, we started to head back, with me, like usual, falling behind him. However, something caught my eye.

There was a pedestal with 2 blue, glowing rocks on top. It looked really cool, so I called over Javier so we could look at it together. (And so he didn't leave me behind.) We decided that we wanted to take the rocks home with us, so Javier took the bigger one, of course, and I took the other one. We started walking back home, but 30 seconds later, I noticed something odd about Javier, but I couldn't really put my finger on what it was. However, I then started to feel an odd sensation inside of me. I looked back over at Javier, and noticed he was DISINTEGRATING! I looked down, and I realized I was disintegrating too! I freaked, and so did Javier. I couldn't remember anything after that, but I was so confused on why I remembered something that seemed like a dream so well.

However, I was interrupted by Tayna.

"We're here!"


	7. Chapter 7

PoV: Keron

I looked up, and saw what was apparently the Elder's house. It had no windows, was made of rough, tan colored wood, and, above an empty doorway, there was a slightly worn out sign that said: 'Home of Baedae, Elder of Vorlaen'. Tayna ran through the doorway, while I fell behind a bit. When I got inside, I noticed that Tayna was looking around the room excitedly, despite the fact that the room itself wasn't anything too special.

"TAYNA!" yelled someone with a deep, angry voice. I looked over toward where I heard the voice, and saw an angry Lucario. I gawked, as the Lucario looked massive compared to me. I looked over towards Tayna, and noticed she looked terrified. Had she not expected him to be here?

Then he started yelling again. "WHY ARE YOU NOT AT SCHOOL, TANYA?!" he yelled, even angrier than before. Did these two know each other?

"AND WHO'S THIS?!" he yelled once more, after noticing me. "Who are you, human?!"

Tayna looked at in disbelief. "Wha-! Human?!" Tayna gasped in disbelief, and quickly turned back to the Lucario, "Dad, are you sure?!"

It had taken a little while for my brain to understand what was happening. The Lucario, who Tayna had just clarified was her father, had realized I was a human? How had he managed to do that?! I was completely, utterly confused.

"Yeah, human. Look at his eyes. Can you tell me what color they are?" he asked Tayna forcefully. Tayna walked in front of me, and grabbed my head. Something in my head told me to close my eyes, so I did, to the frustration of Tayna's father.

"OPEN YOUR EYES, RIOLU!" he yelled, getting the point across to me. I opened my eyes, and I saw a sympathetic Tayna in front of me, looking at my eyes.

"Green, dad." she said, looking back over towards her father. "What does that have to do with anything, though? Pokémon are born with differently colored eyes all the time! Just look at me!"

Looking over at her, I noticed when I looked into her bright, shiny eyes, that her pupils were a deep, dark blue. How had I not noticed that before then?

"It's true, Tayna." I said, trying to prevent any further frustration. "I'm human... but... why does that matter?"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" the Lucario yelled, again. "Humans used to be nothing but evil demons! They imprisoned other Pokémon! Killed them! Slaughtered them!"

I was absolutely disgusted by this. Why had the humans been so evil to the Pokémon?! That couldn't have been right, it just couldn't have... Unless...

"Dad, you know that's not true." said an annoyed Tayna. "Stop saying that to other humans. It's not true."

I sighed in relief. I had actually been worried that what he said was true... but then again, Tayna could've been the one lying to cover her father's tracks...

Her father looked away, then sighed deeply. He looked back over at Tayna, and he started charging an Aura Sphere. I was immediately afraid, and it had appeared that Tayna was as well. However, her father seemed to calm down a bit, and absorbed the Aura Sphere.

"Alright, Riolu. I want you to talk to the Elder. Follow me." he said as he started to turn around. "By the way, you can call me Lucio. I'm your friend's father."

I looked over toward Tayna, and noticed she was following him. She still looked a little worried, even though she really shouldn't have.

We (carefully) walked up a creaky set of wooden stairs, and down a narrow corridor, until we came across a room. Inside the room was a decidedly creepy Alakazam. I dunno, those spoons in its hands...

"Ah, welcome. Tayna, long time no see." said the Alakazam. "I'm Baedae, this village's elder."

Baedae looked over towards me, and smiled. "Ah, another Riolu. What's your name, son?"

"Keron." I said as simply as possible. I didn't think messing up in front of an elder would make me look too good to him.

"...Good morning, Keron." he says, looking at me with a smile. "So, Keron, what brings you here?"

"Actually, I _brought_ Keron here with _me_." said Tayna. "Apparently, he reports that he was caught by a Time Corruption."

"WHAT?!" yelled Lucio, who, since I didn't realize that he was still behind me, scared the living crap out of me. Baedae, however, simply raised an eyebrow.

"A Time Corruption...?" he said with awe, "Then how are you standing before us...?"

"That's... uh... I actually, honestly, have no idea." I said, trying to be as helpful as possible. "I remember being frozen, seeing black and white, and the next thing I know I'm in some... _school_."

"This is interesting..." he said, looking at me with a soul-crushing glare, "...because the only ones who are known to be able to escape from Time Corruptions are Time Walkers themselves."

"...What? I'm not whatever a 'Time Walker' is, but... what's a Time Walker?" I asked, slightly intrigued. I was really wanting to know whatever a 'Time Walker' was, because that phrase sounded really familiar to me for some reason...

"I'm sorry, but I have to interrupt." said an irritating Lucio, who surprised me yet again. "Why should we believe you got caught in a Time Corruption?"

"...You're completely right, Lucio." said a frustrated Baedae, with his eyebrows curled. "How can we be sure?"

"I... honestly..." I stuttered, completely stuck. "Wait, though... what's a Time Walker?"

"Time Walkers are what keep our world's pace of time going." said Baedae, slightly more calmly than before. "Time Walkers roam the lands, finding times of inconsistency, ensuring Dialga's sanity is maintained, and just making sure the world's time system works properly. However, a few months ago, a rather adorable Time Walker warned us about something crucial with a not so adorable tale. One of the Time Walkers betrayed the rest of them, and what followed were the creations of the Time Corruptions. The other Time Walkers were able to banish the traitor before it was able to keep creating Time Corruptions, but they haven't been able to control the ones that had already been created. They've also been looking for a few temporary Time Walkers out of desperation, but only time will tell if that will work."

It had taken a bit for that to process. What had happened? Why was the traitor the traitor? Why did he betray the rest of them? That had blown my mind, not only because of the absurdity of it all, but because of how perfect everything would've have to be. However, I still had one more question to ask myself. Did I have anything to do with all of that?

Then, something started to happen. Everything seemed to be losing color. I wasn't slowing down, but I was losing control. I fell to the ground, and the evil essence took over.


	8. Chapter 8

PoV: Keron

I didn't know what had happened. For some reason, I had completely passed out. At the time, I felt like I was floating. I couldn't tell whether or not my heavy eyes were open. I was stuck in what seemed like an everlasting limbo.

Suddenly, my vision started to brighten until it was almost completely white, and I could see something in front of me. Or was it above me? Behind me? I didn't know, but that didn't matter much. What did matter, though, was what the strange thing actually was. It almost seemed to have more of a human-like figure to it, although I didn't know what this meant. Why was I seeing this thing, anyway? Where exactly was I? I was completely clueless.

To my surprise, the figure seemed to start speaking. It had a soft, feminine voice that sounded like something you'd hear in a dream, but the voice... It almost reminded me of someone. I had tried listening as hard as I could, but what she was saying was complete and utter gibberish. But then, she started singing a really familiar melody. It was a peaceful tune, one that reminded me of home...

The lights were dimming around the two of us, while the singer kept singing the song. I didn't want her to stop. I was enjoying it so much. Up to that point, it was my favorite moment after becoming a Pokémon.

This went on for a little while. Something like 10 minutes or so. I didn't bother keeping track, though, since the music had completely entranced me. I felt... calm. It felt like I had just received the best gift I'd ever gotten.

When the song started to fade, I was happy. It literally felt like I'd gotten encouragement from my mother. I didn't know why I thought that had happened, I just did. Slowly, I started to fall at a slow pace, and fell on a cushion that was as soft as a cloud. Then, I opened my eyes.

(-)-(-)

Literally, the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was Tayna. She had been looking over me, and when I opened my eyes, I saw a happy Tayna. Looking around, I noticed that I didn't recognize where I was whatsoever. I seemed to be in some sort of cave. I quickly got up, and looked around, trying to figure out what strange place I was at. It was exactly what I expected a cave to look like.

"Thank Arceus, you're awake!" I heard Tayna say. She seemed to be happy either that I was awake, or that we were in a cave. I would've said she was happy that I was awake, but knowing Tayna a little bit, I didn't always know what to expect from her. She probably brought me to this cave for a reason, though...

"Where are we?" I asked her.

"Oh, right! We're at the Training Chamber of the Pokézone League!" she said with enthusiasm. I had stopped for a minute. We were at some Training Chamber in the Pokézone League? Wasn't that that school I had woken up in before?

"Training Chamber? What's that?" I asked her, completely confused. The banner at the school did say 'No Humans' on it, so why would I have been at any place related to it?

"...Well, I dunno, actually. We had talked to the principle at our league, and asked him if you could join!" she said with sparkling eyes.

"Wait a minute, WHAT!?" I yelled absolutely, incredibly, loudly. I could've believed that yell had woken up my neighbors AT HOME! "You asked WHO WHAT?!"

"I managed to convince Baedae, after you'd fainted for some weird reason, that what you'd said about the Time Corruption was true!" Tayna said happily. "So, we thought it might be a great idea to have you join the league! We could help you figure out how you escaped from the Time Corruption! And maybe, if we're lucky, we could even help some other Pokémon that have been caught, too!"

Up until she had said that last sentence, I was completely against the idea. However, when she said that we could help other Pokémon caught in Time Corruptions, I immediately thought of Elliot and Nyla. My whole attitude toward the idea shifted completely. Suddenly, I was all for it.

"Okay, I'll do it." I said with a smile.

"REALLY? Yes!" said an ecstatic Tayna. "I'm so glad! I was worried you might say no! If you hadn't..." She looked away, and I started to see tears in her eyes. Suddenly, I was a little suspicious. Why was she this happy I said yes? It couldn't have been simply because I joined, as she wouldn't have been nearly as excited as she was. Was there another reason she wanted me to join?

I looked away from her, and tried to think about it a bit. I kept repeating the same question in my head over and over: Why is she so happy? I mean, sure, the world would have been saved, but why would such a young Pokémon care about the world so much? Perhaps she was just different than all the other girls that used to be in my school. Freaking perfume.

I looked back over toward Tayna, and noticed she was back to being happy. However, there was a question that still bugged me in my head.

"Why am I here?" I asked her, "Why am I in this cave?"

"Well... I dunno why, but the principal, for some reason, HATES humans nearly as much as my father does." She said with a look of confusion on her face. "I dunno why both of them hate humans so much. From what I know, humans never did anything wrong. Bad blood, I think.

"Sorry, got off track! Anyway, you're here because the principal hates humans so much that he can't let one join the school without making him or her do something stupid first. Apparently, he wants you to go into this abandoned Training Chamber, where some Pokémon used to be 'arrested' as I learned, and get some shiny gem some Zoroark forgot when he was let free. You have to go and find the thing."

I turned around, and looked further down the cave. I could see what appeared to be big, heavy, metal doors that were opened all the way. I looked back over toward Tayna, and waved. I was going to do it. I was going to get that dang gem. I was going to get into that dang league. And, most importantly, I was going to get Elliot and Nyla out of their prison. Standing before the doors, I readied myself to start my journey. I ran through the doors.

And heard them close behind me.


End file.
